Melancholy of Nue
by Blitz12
Summary: Nue is depressed and questions her existence, when she ends up bumping to the Fantasy Killer. One shot. NueXTouma
1. Chapter 1

**Melancholy of Nue**

**Author's note: I actually wrote this story with the influence of a touching Nue h-doujin along with the nice TouhouXIndex cross over, the collapse of an eastern fantasy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Index nor Touhou.

The dark haired girl flew across from forest to forest, allowing the winds to carry her to whatever destination it has planned for her. She had left the 7th human village that she had wandered into by accident last night.

Over time, she took slight pleasure in scaring others that the humans would fear her. But to be honest, it was tiring and Nue wasn't sure how long she could carry out the act. Sure, humans fear and hate youkai or her nue species, especially the self righteous ones who claim that they should exterminate youkai for the preservation of Gensokyo. But, she had managed to escape death many times, and at very rare times, a kind stranger would help her, but would later kick her out when Nue had revealed herself.

But to be honest, with her colored fins reflecting the blue and red, also symbolizing her loneliness, several hundred years of loneliness, and yet there was no solace for Nue. She walked up to a forest, a very frequent place she would often visit and looked back at the sky with a sad smile. "I am here. I can't aim too high as I know that I will be disappointed afterwards…" She had nobody to talk to about her problems, so she kept it all in herself.

The silence matched her mood very well, it was that same tone that to Nue, that the world had simply ignored her presence, one that Nue wants to avoid. She knows that by lying about herself would be able to achieve false warmth. Several silent tears flowed upon that realization…

Nue felt some chills down her whole body, as she turned to see another youkai showering danmaku at her. It was a completely unprovoked attack as the girl did a backflip and narrowly dodged the shower, but one of her fins was wounded. She opened her eyes widely as the enemy youkai opened it's mouth to fire a huge stream of energy at Nue. Nue felt her limbs go numb, and her fins retracting because she was exhausted from lack of rest. Maybe it's time for me to rest in peace…

A voice rang out, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" A black haired figure jumped in front of Nue, and used his right hand to neutralize the danmaku and proceeded to punch the youkai out of existence.

But the girl wasn't exactly relaxed either, she can feel her instincts telling her to run away from this stranger, his right hand was NOT normal. Nue gasped, was this the rumored 'Fantasy killer,' in that case, she would have no chance of fighting him.

The black haired teen came closer to the slightly panicking girl and offered his left hand. Nue appeared confused at first, but at least she isn't touching his right hand. But she was still unsure whether to take the hand or not. The teen broke the silence, "Hi, are you alright? My name is Touma Kamijou." The black haired girl slowly reached for Touma's left hand before pausing and asked, "Are you here to kill me?" Touma sweat dropped, he had received this reaction many times, his right hand wasn't exactly Gensokyo-friendly and replied back, "No…But I am offering you some help in standing up again." Nue finally took Touma's offer and Touma pulled Nue back up.

Nue swept a bit of dust from her black dress, she asked Touma without giving eye contact, "why did you help me? You could have just let me there to die." The boy didn't move and just shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, you don't really need a reason to help anyone."

Nue smiled, "Oh. I am surprised you would rescue someone like me." She came up closer to the surprised teen. Touma looked at Nue, simply thinking that she was a lost girl from a human village. The two were walking slowly, talking about simple matters in life. "So, what is it like, having a life with such a useful power? I bet you feel great right?" Nue inquired. Touma started to laugh sadly, "I wouldn't say I would have much of a good life, seeing as my luck is as bad as a monster." Nue paused at that sentence, her expression was unreadable, "Would you make friends with someone like that, a monster?"

Touma couldn't get what Nue was getting at, but he probably said something that offended the girl, "I guess, it depends on the individual, I mean not all creatures are bad." Reflecting back at Yukari and her gang brought some fairly bad memories back to him. Nue looked at Touma, "Is it right for a monster to look for warmth and kindness like a human?" Touma closed his eyes, his answer immediately came out of his lips, "It's fine. I mean all living things were born to find love and be loved I guess." But another part of Touma's mind was starting to process the meaning behind Nue's phrases, _was this girl's description of a monster referring to herself?_

An explosion rocked Touma and Nue out of balance as the teen saw a familiar face. It was Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden, she had a look of fury upon seeing Nue with Touma. She landed softly on the ground while walking SLOWLY towards Nue, "If I am correct, you must be Nue, if you plan on harming this boy, I'll make you suffer a hundred times…" A black aura was emitting from the shrine maiden.

The black haired teen threw his hands up and tried to convince the shrine maiden that Nue wasn't there to harm him. But Reimu would have none of that, "of course, she's a youkai, once she grabbed your heart, she would backstab you and leave you for dead!" Nue stood up, knowing she has no chance against the shrine maiden, "Yea, I am a youkai! But, who are you to judge us when you have exterminated countless of youkai without question! Is longing for companionship too much to ask of humans? You're going to say that 'monsters' like me have no right to exist RIGHT?" Nue released her inner sadness and fury for being the undefined monster, of being 'Nue'.

Touma finally understood, he comprehended Nue's loneliness, yes, but he had to put himself, his trust on her on the line. But there was no other way, he patted Nue with his left hand. "I guess I finally understand you a little bit now, you must have been holding on to that sadness for quite some time, but don't worry. I'll be your first friend, I'll accept you for who you are. If you have a heart, then you are not a monster. Although, you may be different from a human, I know you have the right to live." He finished off with the last breath, "After all, you are here, aren't you? The you that wants to live is not a delusion, and surely, you weren't lying on wanting a friend. I will protect you." Nue began to cry tears of happiness as she embraced the teen behind her. It was the support she had waited for many centuries, but the conflict wasn't over.

Reimu took out a talisman and was about to throw a seal at Nue when Touma used his left hand and brought the blushing Nue behind him. Touma's eyes were full of determination, "Hakurei-san, I cannot allow you to do this. If you still insist on harming her, you have to go through me first." Touma's right hand was rising to his chest level. He clearly did not want to fight his previous saviour, but he had no choice but to defend this helpless and misunderstood girl.

Reimu's face turned a bit red upon seeing Touma's act of bravery, it was that side that intrigued the shrine maiden, and Reimu did not want to hurt Touma either. She placed her talisman away, "Fine! Do as you wish!" She stormed off back towards her shrine. The black haired boy turned to the giggling Nue. Touma didn't understand the girl's sense of humour or girls in general. He wondered, _just what is Hakurei-san so pissed off about, anyways_?

It was a bit of silence before Nue had managed to look at Touma straight in the face, "I am glad, that you would accept someone like me. I was waiting for so long…to be accepted." She tiptoed and gave a quick kiss to Touma's cheek whose face was starting to replicate a tomato. He took the time to process what just happened when he felt another presence appear behind him, it was the same coldness that stung his soul from his first encounter, it was Yuyuko. The mistress of the Netherworld pouted upon seeing the black haired teen, "You promised that you would help me and Youmu with my garden this morning." Touma slapped his palm on his head, he completely forgot that he was supposed to work part time at the Hakugyokurou to pay off some expenses for Reimu's shrine for housing other "guests". The pink haired ghost was waving to bid Touma to come to her.

"_Fukou da_…" as Touma walked towards the Netherworld while Nue smiled back at him, a true smile of being accepted by a human…

Translation note:

_Fukou da_ = Such misfortune.

I thought the Japanese phrase was just more suited than the English. (Also helps when I say it at least once every day. xD)

PS: This was actually my first Index or Touhou related work, my knowledge on both universes is still lacking but, I'll get better! :D

I'll add a fanart later. I'll post it as soon as I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra

Here's the fanart that I had promised. But my drawing skills aren't really that good, especially when it comes to drawing faces and hands. So here's the work before I decided to call it quits. xD

h t t p : / / img833 . imageshack . us /img833/5931/ uh001 . jpg

just remove the spaces between the link.


End file.
